From the Past, To the Future
by Takuma
Summary: Something strange occurs as two saiyan men from the past come into present times of the Z senshi. Now they see the future in a strange, different way! Please Read and Review.
1. Prologue

From the Past, To the Future  
  
:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:  
  
Things weren't looking too good to the saiyan warrior Bardock as he had made his was back to the space station. He was still a bit shaken from a vision he had just witnessed. 'My son... I must get back to him!' he thought as his space pod had opened, 'It can't be true... he must still be here! Hold on Kakarot! I'm coming!' the warrior's mind screamed as he ran knocking over a few saiyans and random creatures away. All he was focusing on was getting to his son... that was all that mattered at the moment.  
  
"Bardock!"  
  
'A voice...' Bardock slowed down his running and came to a halt as a lizard like creature came to view trying to keep up with the powerful saiyan. Bardock crossed his arms as he glared at the creature; he was wasting precious time with this creature in the way! He needed to get to his son!  
  
"Bardock..." he creature gasped still trying to catch his breath from the sprint he had to make down the halls. Bardock growled in frustration.  
  
"Could you hurry it up already?!" shouted the warrior as he glared down at the creature. 'If looks could kill,' he thought... The lizard slightly winced as he cowered. The creature was almost lost for words till Bardock snarled and turned away from the creature. That's when the lizard's original thought came back to mind.  
  
"Sir! Your son has made way to a small planet to begin his purging mission!" Have running down the hall to make it to the nursery where his son would have been, he stopped abruptly not even turning around for a second. The lizard slowly scuttled to the saiyan warrior as he looked to the ground, as still as a rock on the side of the road. He took the time to speak.  
  
"We sent him a few seconds ago... you just missed him." The moment became tense. The creature turned around, its cape twirling in the wind, and made its way back to the landing sight.  
  
Bardock lost all feeling in his legs, thus slumping to the ground defeated. 'So it is all true...' Remaining still as he looked to the ground one could only swear that they saw a tear fall from his eye.  
  
"KAKAROT!" he screamed slamming his fists to the ground causing the opal tiled floors to crack and shatter under his fists. At this time he started to feel small... like a helpless child who had just been separated from their mother. The saiyans would be killed off in a few minutes according to his visions... and there was no way to stop it... not even if a whole gang of saiyans came together to defend for the planet... No, they would all be out to protect the king, not rely on the visions, which might not even be true fall all he knew! But a super saiyan, he chuckled darkly, a super saiyan... To him it all started to sound like a myth. An old made up myth that was only there to comfort and relieve people of their worries for trouble that could occur.  
  
He stood up, "There might not be a super saiyan around... but I'll do all I can to destroy this creature... and try to save my home." Bardock smirked as he tightened the red cloth that had been tied around his head. He would avenge his team and the one's who had to be killed under the decree of the powerful tyrant. His eyes looked to the ending of the hallway leading out to the red land. "Watch out Frieza... For here I come!" he exclaimed as he dashed out of the building to meet the one to determine his fate, or more like... the confusion that could occur in the future.  
  
:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:  
  
"No Goten! You're doing it wrong!" exclaimed nine year old Trunks as he ran to his friend. Goten scratched his head as he looked at a contraption he had put together a few minutes ago. Trunks slapped his hand to his forehead as he looked to the little paper wad, that was thought to be an airplane by Goten.  
  
"Goten... How many times have I said that you can't fold the paper too many times? It's going to mess up the plane!" Goten gave the famous cheesy Son grin as he placed a hand behind his head.  
  
"It looked like a plane a few minutes ago..." he stated guilty and also trying to sound as innocent as possible. Trunks sighed trying to fix the paper plane into what he thought would look like a good plane. Well... his efforts weren't that good either. It just made the 'plane' look more like a crumbled up piece of paper. Both boys sweat dropped.  
  
"Let just move onto something different..." suggested Trunks as he walked to a door. Goten jumped up happily, "Okay!" he replied eager to follow any thing Trunks may want to do for the day which usually had to do with causing trouble...  
  
"Race you outside!" exclaimed Trunks running down the hallways. Goten laughed as he too followed hoping to catch up to his friend.  
  
Bulma was reading the paper when she felt something move... then the house started to shake. She looked to the ceiling as she noticed some of the wall coming apart. She snorted as she looked back to the paper. She didn't know how many times she had told the kids, 'No running in the house!' But they never seemed to listen! 'Must be Vegeta's doing... He always some how influences them...' As if on cue she noticed Vegeta walking into the house just coming out of training. He too noticed the house slightly shaking, and growled. 'And in a matter of seconds the two will be coming down the stairs and knock me over...' he predicted in his mind walking up to his room. And sure enough Goten and Trunks rushed down the stairs running into Vegeta in the process. Now, Vegeta could have handled one of the half saiyans if they ran into him... but two? Oh... that was sure enough to knock the saiyan prince over. And sure enough... it did. Both boys gashed out of the house exclaiming their apologies as they exited the house at lightning speed.  
  
Vegeta sure enough had been knocked over and had fallen down the stairs making his blood boil. "That's it..." he stated bluntly as he quickly followed the path the two boys had taken seconds before. But that's when he felt his wife's arm holding him back. He glared at her as she shook her head.  
  
"Let them get their energy out... then you could get them later," she suggested.  
  
"But-"  
  
"No buts," she replied picking up her paper once again to read it. Vegeta snorted as he when back up the stairs that he had been thrown off of a few minutes ago.  
  
:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:  
  
The boys laughed as they played tag with each other in the woods, it was a bit of a challenge since they could get away from each other and hid their ki's if needed. Goten had hid behind a large tree as Trunks passed by unaware of his friend being close by. Goten held back a snicker as he crawled into a fallen, hollowed out log. A perfect place to hide! Trunks would never think of looking here!  
  
He heard Trunks calling to him of course of using useless threats of what he would do if Goten wouldn't show himself. But the young half breed didn't want to be caught just yet. He could feel Trunks coming very close to his hiding place; he had to find another place.  
  
So he dashed out of the log and into some bushes. He noticed Trunks had stopped his callings; he knew Trunks heard him and was coming his way! So he crawled deeper into the bushes till it came to a clearing. Goten gawked at the area, he had never seen a place so pretty... it must be some secrete location that no one had ever seen... or had been touched by human, or saiyan, hands. He looked around in amazement as he noticed a small clear lake in the middle. It was a crystal clear blue, he could even se some of the fish swimming happily in it! He gave a small smile.  
  
"K... Kaka-rot...?"  
  
The boy quickly turned around and gasped as he noticed a Goku look a like standing behind him. "Dad?" he asked to the man. He did look much like his father Goku, but the clothing, they were so foreign to him. It also looked as if he had just come from a battle. The man seemed to be close to passing out. But to Goten's surprise, the man smiled. "M-my son..." he stated in a hushed whisper. And he fell over, but with Goten's quick reflexes he was able to catch the saiyan before he even hit the ground. He raised his power level hoping to catch Trunks attention, which it did. Trunks came to his rescue a few minutes later as he made his way thru the bushes as Goten had a while back. Trunks gawked as he noticed the man Goten placed on the ground, this didn't seem good.  
  
"Trunks... we got to get him back to Capsule Corps!" exclaimed the small boy.  
  
:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:  
  
Okay... there's the prologue. It's like a new story that's been on my mind for a while. I had felt that I should send it to ff.net. Anyways... I don't know if I'll be updating that often. Today I had completed my homework before arriving home but tomorrow might not be so lucky... I've recently picked up an instrument that isn't played in my band... and I've only been playing it for a week along with another instrument that I play for Jazz Band on some mornings. And believe it or not, I have just tried out for a play for the school... So I have much to worry about for the rest of the school year. But I will try to add onto the fic I have set out. And the only way to continue with my fics is... you guessed it... REVIEWS! I'm asking if you do read this, please give me feed back. It would be greatly appreciated! I thank you all for reading this new story that I have started and I do hope it could be finished soon. Thanks!  
  
-Takuma 


	2. Kami's Lookout

I should make a note that I have not proof read this chapter since I know I would have fallen asleep at the desk and this chapter would have never been posted... But I will look over it when I have time gain... But I do apologize for the mistakes made.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ and stuff. I'm just borrowing the characters so I could make them all go thru cruel and unusual punishment!!!! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ::The readers back slowly away from the cackling author...::  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Kami's Lookout  
  
=+=+=+=+=  
  
Darkness... it was so quiet too. Nothing seemed to be around for miles... Nothing seemed to move in the blinding blackness; he couldn't even see his own hand as he waved it in front of his face! It was indeed frustrating... But then again... he had come to learn that this was how all of his visions started out...  
  
"You must be proud Bardock..."  
  
'Wha?!' The saiyan turned around only to see the darkness, nothing around where he stood... Or was it...  
  
"Who are you?" Bardock turned around again as he squinted his eyes. He hoped to find some sort of movement in the pitch-black room... But none could be spotted... but... he could some how feel it... "What do you want?!" he shouted going into a fighting stance. "I'm not afraid!"  
  
A mocking chuckle could be heard from behind. "You silly monkey."  
  
Bardock clinched his teeth, and spun kick what he had thought would be the mysterious person... But all he hit was air. He growled in frustration, still nothing could be spotted with his sensitive eyes.  
  
"Don't you see Bardock?" The voice seemed to become more of a mockery than informative, "You are spared..." The saiyans' eyes widened as he slightly calmed... just slightly. "You were spared... by my attack."  
  
'What the...' Then it dawned on him.  
  
"FRIEZA!"  
  
When the vile name had left the saiyans lips the room immediately brightened as if a thousand lights had turned on in the saiyans eyes. Bardock had to squint his eyes hoping that they would dilate soon... or trouble could be the result.  
  
"My, my, my... The saiyan has become smart... I think I should reward 'em..." The saiyan became adjusted to the light as it shinned in his eyes. He noticed Frieza standing before him crossing his arms smirking. "... What do you think of that?" the tyrant asked in a mocking tone. The smirk never left his lips. How badly Bardock wanted to remove that facial expression from the lizard.  
  
"What do you want?" The question was almost in a commanding tone... It made Frieza raise a brow.  
  
"Is the saiyan gaining a temper on me?" he placed a hand on his chest giving a fake cry of misery and surprise.  
  
"Well I think I should just... wake up..."  
  
Bardock eyed the tyrant. "Eh?"  
  
"Wake up..." Okay... now this didn't make ANY sense... But it seemed that the picture was becoming a blur. It turned white...  
  
=+=+=+=+=  
  
"WAKE... UP!" shouted Trunks as he towered over the sleeping saiyan. Goten was sitting at the end of a white sheeted bed as he watched his grandfather sleep. The young boy turned to Trunks.  
  
"I think he still wants to sleep..." stated the boy as he tried to quiet down the hybrid saiyan prince. Trunks blinked once at he looked to his best friend... and then he blinked again. He crossed his arms as he jumped off of the bed, then went and sat on a white chair.  
  
The boys had made it to Kami's look out. The reason why, Bardock was dying from injuries at the battle he had traveled from... and the closest place for him to get medical attention was the look out. Thank goodness Dende had the healing powers or the saiyan would have died! But they hoped he wouldn't cause any trouble once he woke.  
  
Both boys went to the table in the room, which had a bowl of fruit sitting in the middle. Both grabbed a piece of fruit and started to eat. That's when they noticed the sleeping saiyan twitch...  
  
He opened his eyes slowly... VERY slowly... And then blinked a couple of times. Both Goten and Trunks watched quietly. They noticed the saiyan raise a hand up... and examine it... He did the same with the other...  
  
The two boys looked at each other as the saiyan had taken his time... it seemed that all he was interested in was looking at the ceiling or at his hands, which the boys found very peculiar.  
  
Bardock placed his elbows on the bed and raised himself off of the bed and looked around still failing to notice the boys who watched him.  
  
" ÎÄæ¦óÎ... ûâ¢û¤ Jyµß..." The full-blooded saiyan placed a hand on his forehead as he continued to mumble in the saiyan language. Goten eyed his grandfather as he continued to speak in an unknown language, but Trunks just continued to look and listen to what the saiyan had to speak of.  
  
He then put his speaking skills to the test, and stated to speak in the saiyans language.  
  
"Why are you so mad about only seeing white?" questioned Trunks as he walked to the bed. Bardock snapped his head up.  
  
'A voice!' he silently sent praise up before he looked around and spoke.  
  
"Where are you?" questioned the saiyans deep voice. A second later he felt something jump on the bed and noticed a boy. A small boy with lavender hair... That was it. He had gone insane. Never in his life had he saw a boy with that color hair, and speaking his language! He must still be in dream mode...  
  
"Are you okay sir?" asked Trunks as he sat Indian style on the soft bed looking up the saiyan. 'Very strange...' thought Bardock as he tilted his head to the side examining the boy.  
  
"And who may you be?" asked Bardock as he sat up in his bed crossing his arms. Hopefully this boy would be able to give him so answers... even though he was just a 'figment' of his imagination...  
  
The boy gave a smile. "I'm Trunks! The saiyan prince and heir to the Vegeta-sei throne!" he exclaimed cheerfully. Bardock choked.  
  
Goten had noticed his grandfather choke. 'Had he eaten something too fast?' he asked himself. He knew that he had to make his presence known... So... he ran up to the saiyan... and well... hugged/ clung to him.  
  
Bardock fell back onto the bed from a strong force that hit his chest. He looked down to notice black hair... the same style as he had kept his own hair... The small size of the boy... must be about the size of his son... right?  
  
Sure... Bardock had figured out that the attack Frieza had thrown at him had sent him or allowed him to end up in the future... Maybe just a few years had passed... But he was off... about 35 years off...  
  
=+=+=+=+=  
  
There's the next chapter. I apologize for not updating a story in such a long time. I had just performed in a huge Jazz Band concert that was on Valentines Day night... I have also been going to drama class for a part in a play I had gotten... and I now have about... three projects to worry about... and two more will be added in a few more weeks... so my homework load won't be letting up any time soon... But I do have spring break coming up. :) I might be able to update then on my other stories. But I do thank everyone who has been waiting patiently for this chapter to come out. Well... I guess that's all for now... Laters!  
  
-Takuma 


	3. Kakarot

Disclaimer- I don't own... easy as pie to understand that... but I like to borrow the characters and put them through cruel and unusual punishment. :) BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!  
  
Chapter 2  
  
ˆ±ˆ±ˆ±ˆ±ˆ±ˆ  
  
Kakarot  
  
ˆ±ˆ±ˆ±ˆ±ˆ±ˆ  
  
Bardock held the boy, who he thought was his own son, tightly as he silently cried. Never had he felt this relieved that he was finally able to find his family, well part of it, and this little boy seemed to be as carefree as possible. He wanted to think it was real, but his mind would scream out 'illusion!' making him have doubts about this whole hypothesis for going to the future. But his heart, it stated something totally different...  
  
Looking up to his grandfather, he smiled as Bardock looked back down at him. He too gave a small grin.  
  
"You look like Tousan," said Goten as he smiled up to his grandfather. Bardock could only give a blank stare. 'What was this mumble jumble my 'son' was saying?' he questioned.  
  
Trunks sighed as he looked back to the grown saiyan. He was sure that he would become the translator for this little conversation between the Grandfather and Grandson.  
  
"He stated, 'You look like father'," said Trunks, in the saiyan language, as he continued to sit on the bed. Bardock looked to the young prince blinking, "You... you can speak my language?" he asked.  
  
Trunks nodded, "My dad taught me."  
  
"And who may that be?" he questioned as he looked back down to Goten.  
  
"Vegeta."  
  
Bardock's face became white. He slowly turned back to the prince as he crossed his arms, and he gave off a small smirk, a Vegeta smirk. Any saiyan could recognize the family trademark.  
  
Trunks blinked, "Why do you seem scared?"  
  
Bardock chuckled inwardly, 'And he asks why...' He paused for a moment. The young princes' son... this didn't make sense... He looked back down to Goten. He eyed him suspiciously.  
  
"Kakarot?" he asked.  
  
Goten blinked, then slowly shook his head side to side. He placed his hands to his chest stating, "Goten." He gave the famous Son grin.  
  
"Go-oten?" The boy nodded cheerfully.  
  
"Kakarot is my daddy's saiyan name!" he exclaimed as he looked up to his grandfather. Okay... so Bardock got the Kakarot and saiyan words correct... but the other words made absolutely no sense what so ever. So he turned to Trunks.  
  
"Help?" he asked in his native tongue.  
  
Trunks though for a second, trying to find the right words. "Kakarot... is Goten's-"  
  
"Goten! Trunks!" shouted a voice from down the hall. Both boys gasped as he turned to see someone in the shadows come into view. It was Goku. He saw the boys and smiled," We've been looking all over for you two!"  
  
"TOUSAN!" exclaimed Goten as he ran out of Bardock's arms to his father's and hugged him tightly. Goku smiled, "Hey squirt! What have you two been up too?" he asked. He was still seemed to be unaware of the saiyan who was on the other side of the room.  
  
Goten looked back to his grandfather and pointed toward him, "We found him!" He looked up to his father who saw the man. "Doesn't he look like you?" asked Goten as he looked up to his dad. Looked to Bardock, and gave a small smile. Goku looked back down to Goten before smiling, "Why don't you and Trunks go back to Capsule Corps? Bulma and Chichi have prepared dinner." And at the word that meant 'food' the boy's eyes widened and they bolted out of the room as fast as they could. Goku shook his head as he watched them leave.  
  
As they left his sight, Goku turned to face the older saiyan, his cheerful smile long gone.  
  
"State why you're here, saiyan," commanded Goku as he crossed his arms. Bardock blinked, then growled.  
  
"How should I know? And why are you treating me in such a way? We are of the same race!" he stated. Goku snorted as he stood on the other side of the room eyeing his unknown father.  
  
"You want to know why I ask?" questioned the earth saiyan. He noticed Bardock nod. "I'll tell you why. Every time we have a new saiyan warrior come to this planet, they come to destroy it or take over it." He left his spot at the other side of the room and came closer to the older saiyan. "But, I feel that you are no threat to us. You're too weak to last even a minute against the strongest earth warrior."  
  
Bardock snorted as turned from Goku, "That's nice to know..." he stated sarcastically.  
  
"Why are you here?" questioned Goku.  
  
Bardock shrugged, "I'm not too sure why. I know I've escaped the clutches of Frieza-"  
  
"Frieza?!" Bardock nodded, "How could you have just escaped?! He was killed off years ago!" Bardock snapped his head to the saiyan.  
  
"Killed?" he asked softly.  
  
Goku nodded, "Long story though." There was a tense pause, but when Goku spoke again, his voice was gentler. "So, you were a slave of the villain?" he asked looking to the warrior.  
  
Bardock nodded, "That's how I've come here."  
  
Goku's expression darkens slightly, "So you are here to challenge us."  
  
"No," replied Bardock, "I abandoned the job. I no longer serve him." Goku blinked, "Then why are you here?" He looked around and found a chair not far from the area. He walked to it and took a seat.  
  
"Goten... he looked exactly like my son, but he seems slightly older... There's something about him though..."  
  
"Goten?" asked Goku blinking. Bardock nodded.  
  
"He's my youngest son! And a hyper one at it too," Goku gave a weak smile as he placed his hand behind his head. "You said you were looking for your son?" asked Goku after a moment or so.  
  
Bardock nodded, "His name is Kakarot." Goku's eyes widened three sizes. "I had gotten word that he was transported here for some guards. I was too late to say good bye..."  
  
The older saiyan warrior looked up to Goku, who seemed to be twitching. He blinked, "Do you know him?"  
  
Goku paused. "Know him? A guy named Kakarot?" Goku placed a finger on his chin, "Nope. Sorry!" he placed a hand behind his head as Bardock's expression fell. Goku mentally sighed, 'I know I shouldn't lie... but I don't know if this guy should be trusted... But I do feel bad...'  
  
"KAKAROT!" Goku fell over as a sweat drop fell from the side of his head. 'He couldn't have said it louder...' thought Goku as he noticed Vegeta stepping in the room.  
  
"There you are," the prince crossed his arms. "They forced me to get you." Goku placed a hand behind his head.  
  
"K-Kakarot?!" asked Bardock as he eyed the naïve saiyan. Goku turned to him, giving a weak smile.  
  
"Well, nice to meet you! Bye!" he exclaimed. Bardock was about to leap out of the bed to go after Goku, but he seemed to have vanished into thin air! Bardock blinked, and he looked around.  
  
"Where- where did he go?!" he exclaimed looking around the room, turning to every corner. Vegeta blinked, and blinked again. 'Did I just see... double?!' The prince walked up to the warrior and poked him in the shoulder from behind. Bardock jumped as he felt the finger touch his back. He slowly faced the prince as he crossed his arms trying to wait patiently. The third class warrior gasped as he noticed royalty standing before him, so he bowed respectfully on one knee placing his fist over his heart.  
  
Vegeta was taken back. He hadn't had this much respect since... one... two... in over thirty years! Boy did this boost the prince's ego. He smirked and crossed his arms.  
  
"You may stand warrior." And Bardock stood up, but he had his head bowed slightly in respect.. 'Ooohhhh... I could get use to this!' thought the prince cackling on the inside.  
  
ˆ±ˆ±ˆ±ˆ±ˆ±ˆ  
  
Okay... I'll stop there for now. I could write on and on and on... but I have two tests to study for... and some reports to work on. oO; But I'll try to put out another chapter in this fic... key word, TRY, and it's very likely that I'll be adding more very soon since I've been inspired! :) That could only mean one thing... CHAOS! Bwahahahahahahahahahahaha!!!!!! ::coughs and notices her fridge being raided:: WHA? NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!! :: runs after the people who are raiding her fridge and smacks them with THE Frying Pan!:: HAH! No one raids my fridge and gets away with it even if you are- :: notices it's Goku and Bardock:: .................................................................................. .........................................................GAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ::Goku and Bardock gulp as they run away with the food:: ::Pauses and notices them getting away:: o_o... -_-; I give. ::walks away sulking:: My foooooooooooooooood!  
  
::Goku and Bardock sneak back in the room:: ::Goku sighs:: I think the coast is clear...  
  
Want to completely raid the fridge? :: Bardock gives an evil smirk::  
  
Sure! ::Both saiyans go back to stealing Takuma's food unaware of the security camera in the corner of the room:: 


	4. Life on Earth

I'm back! And I have somewhat un-abandoned this story... Actually... I kind of forgot I had this story out... -; But I'm back in business! Anyways... sit back, and enjoy the next chapter to 'From the Past, To the Future!'  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ... and I never will... But I am borrowing the characters for a while and put them thru cruel and unusual punishment... :) BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!  
  
ˆ±ˆ±ˆ±ˆ±ˆ±ˆ  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Life On Earth  
  
ˆ±ˆ±ˆ±ˆ±ˆ±ˆ  
  
"Why are you here, warrior?" asked Vegeta as he looked at Bardock. The lower-classed saiyan had his head turned down, still trying to show his respect to the prince.  
  
"I am not one to say why I am here..." stated Bardock back unsurely. He could most defiantly feel the prince's gaze on him... and it was completely making him nervous.  
  
"You don't know?" asked the prince as he walked up to the warrior with crossed arms. Bardock shook his head as he finally looked into the other saiyans' eyes.  
  
"No sire," was Bardock only reply. Vegeta nodded as he began to walk out of the room to an exit. The warrior felt like he was about to be abandoned as he watched Vegeta leave, but the prince did turn around to face the warrior.  
  
"If you wish, you could come along for dinner," stated the prince as he began to walk out of the room. Bardock immediately got up and ran after the prince hoping he didn't leave the poor warrior behind. You must realize that most saiyan warriors could detect ki... so he was in trouble... that was unless he had a scouter with him.  
  
"Sire!" exclaimed Bardock as the two saiyan finally made it to the outdoors. Bardock couldn't help but realize how clean and fresh the air was... and how cool the breeze was. They sky was a clear blue, not a cloud was in sight. And Bardock couldn't help but look over the edge of the lookout to see a whole mass of green, and a few blotches of blue. Was this the planet that his son was sent to? He couldn't believe it... the environment was breath taking. He looked to the prince who gave a smirk to the warrior.  
  
"For the longest time, I called it a 'Mud ball' of a planet. But it is a nice place to live, I must admit..." stated the prince as he dove off of the platform of the lookout and began to fly towards Capsule Corps. Bardock followed as the prince's example and followed along.  
  
ˆ±ˆ  
  
Back in the hide out, Dente and Piccolo watched as the two took flight in the crisp evening air. The earth kami looked to the warrior.  
  
"Does he seem to be a threat to this planet?" asked Dende.  
  
Piccolo, looking like a statue, crossed arms and all, shook his head as he looked on to where the two warriors had left. "Not at all." Piccolo couldn't help but pause as he turned back to Dente with his cape fluttering in the wind. "He's on a mission..."  
  
"And what's that?" asked Dende.  
  
Piccolo lowered his gave as a smile graced his lips, "To find his family of course."  
  
ˆ±ˆ  
  
Vegeta opened the door to his home being able to sense the whole Z gang. He inwardly growled as he allowed Bardock thru the door before closing it. He began to walk up to the kitchen, but paused before he opened the door.  
  
"I might warn you that my wife has a few 'guests' over," he stated before opening the doors slowly so he wouldn't have his presence known to anyone in the room. Bardock walked in behind the prince quietly and looked around. There were so many people around! Earthlings of course, but they were all talking, some laughing and having a good old time. He looked to the prince who just crossed his arms as he looked around the room that was until...  
  
"Hey everyone!" exclaimed Goku from the other side of the room gaining everyone's attention. "Vegeta's here! Now we can eat!" Vegeta almost... keyword, ALMOST fell over. He growled as everyone turned to see him and began to greet him saying things like, 'Hey Vegeta!' 'Long time no see!' You know... the things that friends tell each other... That was till they noticed the new comer.  
  
Krillin walked up to Bardock and smiled, "Hello their stranger!" he gave out a hand, "I'm Krillin!" Bardock just looked at the hand held out before looking back to the short man raising an eyebrow.  
  
"He's not from around here... if you couldn't tell," stated the prince to Krillin in Japanese, which completely thru Bardock off. Krillin nodded but gave a smile.  
  
"What's your friend's name?" he asked the saiyan prince. Vegeta gave a small smirk as he gave a quick glace to Bardock.  
  
"His name is Bardock. He's a third-class saiyan warrior from Vegetasei."  
  
The room seemed to still and quiet down as they all turned to Bardock, who was becoming uneasy with all the stares. That was till Goku broke the silence with his laugher.  
  
"Yeah... Everyone!" all stares turned to the earth warrior, "This is my father!" murmurs began to be heard around the room. Goku made his way to the saiyan and wrapped an arm around the 'older' saiyans shoulder and raised his other arm up, "Come on! Let's have a good time!" Goku gave a cough as he inserted, "And get all you want before we saiyans, eat up all the food..." Goku quickly turned his head away and placed a hand over his heart as if it was the most painful thing he could say. You could admit that allowing other people to eat before you and having a huge appetite like a saiyan would be painful to watch. Everyone began to laugh at Goku's comment before heading over to the food table.  
  
Bardock blinked, "What just happened?" He looked to Goku as he took away his arm from his father's shoulder.  
  
"You didn't want all the attention... did you?" asked the naïve saiyan as he gave a small smile.  
  
"Well... um..."  
  
Goku nodded with a triumphant smile, "Thought so..." he gave a small chuckle, "You're so much like Vegeta." Bardock almost choked. 'Like the PRINCE?!' Goku laughed as he waved to his father once more to go over to the saiyan buffet table. So did Vegeta, and he followed the prince. Getting a plate filled with random items he sat beside the other saiyans, and half- breeds. Looking at some of the food, he couldn't help but want to poke at it.  
  
The prince laughed mockingly as he watched the curious saiyan. All of saiyan blood couldn't help but look up at Vegeta, who couldn't stop laughing! Now that was a rare sight to see!  
  
"It won't bite," commented Vegeta as he began to eat a few chicken wings. Bardock's face had a small tint of red stain the cheeks. He turned to see the other saiyans eat with chopsticks, and he found a set beside his place. He looked at them strangely before trying to hold them, but they fell out of his hands. He glared at them trying to hold them once more, but his fingers fumbled over the sticks. In result, the saiyan warrior tossed the chopsticks over his shoulder and began to eat with his hands.  
  
There were heavy footsteps, and everyone stopped to eat, including the saiyans, as they watched Gohan rush in with Videl not far behind. They both began to blush as all eyes watched them. Both gave a nervous chuckle before everyone turned back to eating and talking.  
  
It had to have been a few moments later, Gohan sat at the table with Videl beside him. Both began to eat quietly...  
  
"So... what took you so long brother?" asked Goten finished with his food patting his full tummy. Gohan swallowed his food before answering.  
  
"The crime rate has jumped higher. We've been sending criminals to jail like crazy..." stated Gohan as he began to shove the food down his throat once again.  
  
"I'm not surprised!" exclaimed Chichi as she walked up to the saiyan table giving everyone a dessert plate. "The parents aren't doing anything to prevent these happenings! Oh it's a shame!" Chichi gave a fake sob as she walked away. Everyone looked to the woman before mouthing an, 'Okay...'  
  
Bardock licked his fingers clean as he leaned over to the prince, "What's she saying?" The prince looked to the warrior for a moment as he swallowed his food and whispered back, "The harpy's explaining how crazy she is..." The saiyan warrior nodded as he looked at the dessert that sat before him, and dug in.  
  
Gohan couldn't help but notice Bardock. He looked to his father, and back to his soon to be known grandfather. "Um...dad?" asked Gohan.  
  
"Yea-ah" asked Goku spitting a few food globs at his son. Gohan 'expertly' dodged the flying food.  
  
"Who's he?" the son of Goku asked pointing to Bardock.  
  
Goku swallowed his food and gave a small laugh, "He's my father!" Gohan blinked... and blinked again.  
  
"Your... fa-fath-th..." Gohan sputtered out. He then pointed to himself. "He's my-my GRANDFATHER?!" Videl couldn't help but turn to look at Gohan, then to Bardock., then back... She then slowly went back to her food that was till...  
  
:: VIDEL! VIDEL! THIS IS CHIEF:: screeched the watch. All saiyans couldn't help but wince at how high the volume was turned up.  
  
She sighed as she turned to her watch and pressed a button.  
  
"Videl to Chief, What's the problem?" she asked.  
  
::IT SEEMS TO BE THE CRAZY SHORT MAN WITH THE TALL SPIKY HAIR AGAIN! HE'S THROWING BALLS OF LIGHT AT INNOCENT PEOPLE AND DESTROYING BUILDINGS AGAIN!::  
  
Videl looked at her watch strangely as he turned to where the saiyan prince was sitting.  
  
"But... I see him right here... He isn't doing any harm... yet..." she stated into her communicator.  
  
::HOW CAN HE BE IN TWO PLACES AT ONCE?:: asked the chief back.  
  
Videl gave a sigh as she pressed the button. "Are you sure it's the short guy with spiky hair?"  
  
::YES! POSITIVE! HOWEVER HE DOESN'T SEEM SO... SHORT.::  
  
Videl raised an eyebrow. "Eh?"  
  
::JUST COME DOWN HERE! AND MAKE SURE YOU ARE ABLE TO FIND SAIYAMAN WHILE YOUR ON YOUR WAY HERE!:: At that, the communication link between the two people was disconnected.  
  
Videl just stared at her watch, "The hell?"  
  
She tapped it once more before growling and backing her chair up. She stood and walked to the door mumbling something about how stupidly foolish some people could be. She looked back to Gohan who had just finished his food, and the two ran out the door.  
  
Everyone who was quietly watching Videl looked over to Vegeta who sat there fuming.  
  
"The crazy short man with spiky hair?" asked his blue haired wife, "Are you terrorizing innocent people when you take Trunks out for an ice cream again?!"  
  
The prince snorted, "Well, there's nothing BETTER to do since the GRAVITY CHAMBER hasn't been FIXED," he shouted back at Bulma. Beginning to get ticked at her husband she walked up to him glaring and began to poke him in the chest.  
  
"You listen here Mister! I'm the one who had a job that demands hours of laborious work!"  
  
"Laborious work?! You call sitting in your lab all day laborious work?!" shouted the saiyan prince. And yet another Bulma-Vegeta argument began. Bardock couldn't help but notice Trunks pull out a video camera and begin to film the argument, and a few others watch the two fighting. Bardock looked to his son, who was still eating.  
  
"Um... Kakarot?" asked the warrior. Goku swallowed his food as he looked to Bardock.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"What are they fighting about? And what was the cause for Prince Vegeta's anger?"  
  
Goku gave a nervous laugh as he placed a hand behind his head. "He's been using innocent people for target practice. And his mate Bulma," he stated pointing to the blue haired genius, "Are having another one of their infamous fights..."  
  
"Shouldn't she be killed for talking back to royalty?" he quietly asked. Goku shook his head.  
  
"Nah. I've heard him say that he enjoys his verbal fights with Bulma... but any other person... he would attempt to sent to the next life..." answered Goku as he paused for a moment.  
  
"Who was that, who ran out a moment ago?" asked Bardock. Goku gave a small smile.  
  
"He's my son." Bardock slightly choked, and paled as he looked to his son in the eye.  
  
"Tell me... How many years have gone by since the Vegetasei destruction?" Goku crossed his arms and looked down to the table.  
  
"That's a tough one..." He looked up and place a finger on his chin, "I'd say... about thirty years..."  
  
Bardock fell back in his chair causing it to break as it hit the tiled floor and gaining every one's attention.  
  
"THIRTY YEARS?!" he exclaimed in the saiyan language. He noticed all of the eyes turned to him, and a feint blush could be seen on his face. He inwardly growled. 'I NEED to stop doing that!'  
  
ˆ±ˆ±ˆ±ˆ±ˆ±ˆ  
  
HAH! I have created yet another chapter! That was hard to write though... Oh well... next chapter might be easier. I should comment though, that I am going to try and update all my stories by the end of this week that need updating. I thank all who's been loyal to reading my stories, and for taking the time to read my notes. It's greatly appreciated! Till next time...  
  
ˆ±ˆ±ˆ±ˆ±ˆ±ˆ  
  
Chapter Preview for 5:  
  
Gohan couldn't help but gawk. They WERE right when they stated 'the short crazy man with tall hair'! Heck! This person looked EXACTLY like Vegeta. Vegeta look alike or not he had to be stopped. Gohan, as the Great Saiyaman, created a good-sized ki ball and tossed it beside 'Vegeta's' feet. 'That should scare the punk off...' thought Gohan as he smirked.  
  
And the person dodged the blast... but it wasn't a human... He was levitating in the air! Gohan gasped as he got a good look at the male's face. He was indeed a saiyan. And the saiyans was NOT a happy camper! He immediately powered up and began to throw blasts at the hybrid, and began to curse in his native language at the teen.  
  
"Oh... CRAP!" Saiyaman shouted as he powered up too, and was lucky enough to dodge the blast headed to him.  
  
ˆ±ˆ±ˆ±ˆ±ˆ±ˆ  
  
Till Next time! 


	5. Here Comes The King, Dressed For Killing

Chapter 5  
  
Here comes the king, dressed for killing...  
  
Bulma and Vegeta's fight had immediately stopped when Bardock's chair gave out, and broke. The earth scientist gasped when she heard the older saiyan... who should have been dead... yell out in his native language. Bulma turned to her husband who just stared at him strangely before he shook his head muttering something under his breath.  
  
"Um... Vegeta?" she asked him lightly grabbing his arm. The prince turned to her, gazing at her eyes. "What's wrong with the..." she looked at Bardock for a moment, "...Goku look-a-like?" Those were the best words that she could describe him as for the moment... She took a sip of her water.  
  
The saiyan snorted as he crossed his arms, "He's from the past... if you haven't noticed..."  
  
Bulma spit her water out almost choking. That caught everyone's attention. The scientist looked to Bardock as he got up from the tiled floor dusting himself off of the splinters of the now destroyed chair. That was when she snapped her fingers exclaiming, "I GOT IT!" She began to giggle insanely as she crossed her arms in a Vegeta-like manner. "Oh man! This invention will be so brilliant!!!" With that she zoomed out of the room and down to her lab.  
  
The saiyan prince shook his head as he turned back to his table. And for some strange reason... something seemed to be missing... Then it clicked.  
  
"Where are the brats?" he asked.  
  
Videl and Gohan, as Saiyaman, had arrived on the scene, and he couldn't believe the mess that was there...yep someone who knew how to throw ki energy was here... maybe he knew how to throw ki energy like Roshi... Another enemy was the thought that sprang up in the saiyan teen's mind. He happened to miss the fact that Videl ran to a close by business building.  
  
The teen got closer to the enemy.  
  
Gohan couldn't help but gawk. They WERE right when they stated 'the short crazy man with tall hair'! Heck! This person looked EXACTLY like Vegeta. Vegeta look alike or not he had to be stopped. Gohan, as the Great Saiyaman, created a good-sized ki ball and tossed it beside 'Vegeta's' feet. 'That should scare the punk off...' thought Gohan as he smirked.  
  
And the person dodged the blast... but it wasn't a human... He was levitating in the air! Gohan gasped as he got a good look at the male's face. He was indeed a saiyan. And the saiyans was NOT a happy camper! He immediately powered up and began to throw blasts at the hybrid, and began to curse in his native language at the teen.  
  
"Oh... CRAP!" Saiyaman shouted as he powered up too, and was lucky enough to dodge the blast headed to him. Gohan looked back as he watched the ki ball head for an office building. He felt Videl's ki in there. "SHIT!"  
  
Videl was inside the buildings helping people to evacuate it. She knew everyone would be in panic when she arrived, and she tried to calm the chaos when she arrived so no one would be hurt while trying to leave. But it seemed that her presence was what had kept these people happy enough to know this situation would be taken care of.  
  
Although Videl had kept a confident appearance that everyone would come out safely, she couldn't help but feel intimidated that this new foe could throw energy beams as Gohan and a few of his other powerful friends. She couldn't help but let a little smirk form on her face. How was it that she was accepted into this special force team when she wasn't as strong as the majority of these men? She had never thought in her lifetime that she would date one of the world's strongest men.  
  
Videl gasped when the building shook and a few screams were heard. That brought her back to reality when she felt the building shake even more... that was when she began to smell some sort of gas in the air... what was it? It kind of smelled like... propane gas... 'Oh no...' Videl looked around the empty floor in panic, and using her new ki sensing abilities, she tried to detect anyone who was left behind. She gave a small nod before she ran to the higher levels so she could get away from this building. If worse comes to worse... she would have to show her new ability of flight to the world... which was something she didn't want to do at this moment. Decisions... decisions... She continued to run up the stairs with her helicopter capsule in her palm ready to be used.  
  
Gohan gasped when he couldn't reach the blast in time. It had collided into the building, most likely blocking the way out for anyone who was on the higher levels... But he could feel Videl's ki. She was safe.  
  
The saiyan teen heard a mocking laugh behind him, and he slowly turned around.  
  
The man smirked, and it seemed very familiar... "So you were able to dodge my blast. I'm impressed; who may you be?"  
  
Gohan turned around, and did a few 'moves' for his introduction exclaiming, "Hu! Ha! I am... SAIYAMAN!"  
  
The king before him blinked as he stared at the warrior. They both remained silent... until the older man crossed his arms at the hybrid. Asking in the native saiyan tongue he stated, "Are you part of the Gynu (Spelling?) Force?"  
  
Gohan fell over with a sweat drop as he came back up into a fighting stance. "No. I am not of that ridiculously weak force!"  
  
"Weak?" asked the saiyan before him. "They are the strongest of the warriors in the universe other than Frieza!" Gohan blinked as he stood up and scratched the back of his head.  
  
"But... Frieza's been dead for years! The only big challenge we had around here was Majin Buu..."  
  
"A what?"  
  
Gohan glared as he phased out, and in front of the saiyan kneeing him in the gut HARD. This caused the king to fall over in pain, and cough out blood. Gohan crossed his arms as he watched the saiyan warrior before him. He didn't even act as if he was from this time period...  
  
The teenaged saiyan gasped. That was IT! Gohan gasped as it finally clicked whom this person was. It was King Vegeta. He slapped his helmet, and it cracked. The pieces seemed to shatter and fall off of the saiyan teen's head, so he did the only thing he could to protect his identity. He powered up into, what the humans like to call him, the Golden Warrior.  
  
The helmet came off, and the golden locks of hair came into view along with the turquoise eyes. The king looked up the hybrid saiyan, and a gasp escaped his lips as the legendary super saiyan stood before him.  
  
"And there you have It folks! The great Saiyaman is actually a golden warrior! Isn't that incredible?!" exclaimed a reporter in the area. Gohan turned that way, and slightly glared as the camera continued film him. He wasn't one who liked to be the center of attention...  
  
The teen knew that he had to finish this soon, so he could go back to Capsule Corp and try to enjoy the rest of the evening... but with this new saiyan...  
  
'Why do I have a feeling that this won't be easy?' Gohan questioned, as he was about to karate chop the older man's neck. He shook his head to get rid of the feeling. Well... that was till two golden blurs rammed into him. The hybrid teen closed an eye as he kept the other open as he was slammed into a building.  
  
"Ow..." he muttered opening his eyes. Before him were thing one and thing two... a.k.a. Super Saiyan Trunks and Super Saiyan Goten. 'Wait... why are they here?'  
  
"Um... If you wouldn't mind answering me..." The two boys eyed the older saiyan cheerfully, "Why did you ram into me when I was about to finish off the saiyan king?" Both boys gasped at the word 'finish' and 'king'. The chibi's looked back and they noticed the king not far away with a dropped jaw.  
  
Trunks and Goten looked at each other before smirking and zooming over to the older saiyan screaming, "IEEEE!!!!" Both rammed into the king, causing him to fall over. Gohan blinked, as Videl landed her airborne helicopter. Both teens just watched as the chibi's climbed over, ran and flew around the king... getting him completely dizzy, not to mention, very angry.  
  
"Should we leave the guy there to fend against the kids?" asked Videl as she helped Gohan out of the building.  
  
Gohan gave a nervous chuckle as he rubbed some dirt out of his eye, "I don't think anyone deserves THAT kind of punishment."  
  
"True," muttered Videl as she continued to watch the evil chibi's.  
  
King Vegeta glared daggers at all who were around him at the Capsule Corp home. He was sitting in a metal chair; his writs were clamped into the arms rests with some very strong metal that a saiyan couldn't break with out using much effort. His legs were also bound together, so he couldn't attack anyone with his feet.  
  
He glared at Gohan. That teen was able to knock him out after the chibi's had their fun with him... and he recently woke up like this. He wasn't just angry; he was PISSED! A few moments before, he noticed someone, who looked like a clone of himself, standing in the corner of the room with crossed arms. He was soon to learn that he was the prince. His son, but all grown up!  
  
Trunks walked up to the king with a smile as he floated up, and put some sort of device on his ear. The king growled as he powered up, and began to thrash in his seat once again. And once he got out... there would be HELL to pay!  
  
The young hybrid prince frowned as he picked up his mom's new invention. She had just completed the finishing touches, and now it was time to test them out. Trunks looked over to Bardock as his son, Goku helped put it on place by his ear. It also had a microphone thingy by his mouth for when he talked. The best description that Trunks could give it was it looked like one of the secret agents phones. But this particular invention helped any person to hear and speak a language that was being used. In this case, English.  
  
Trunks placed the invention on his grandfather's ear and smirked when the king just sat there glaring. And as if magic, the human language became understandable to the saiyan. The king was astonished, however he made sure his glare was always present to hide any emotion than hate at the moment.  
  
"Does it work?" asked Bulma as she looked to both men, and wiping her hands clean from some black oil she used to put the invention together.  
  
Bardock blinked as he heard what she was stating clearly. But it seemed to confuse him when he heard the foreign, unfamiliar language in one ear, and the language translated to him in the other. It was slowly giving him a headache... but this may be a method for learning this alien language faster.  
  
Bardock gave a small grin as he adjusted the microphone and replied, "Yes, crystal clear." The saiyan language was immediately translated into English, and all around, mostly Z warriors, understood clearly. In return, the scientist gave a small squeal.  
  
"That's the first time an invention had no complications!" she exclaimed. Bulma blinked when she looked to the saiyan, who was strapped into the chair. She gave a small shiver. He was indeed very pissed.  
  
"I demand, that I am released from this bondage," he stated in a very deadly tone. All adults almost visibly shuttered at his tone of voice, but as oblivious as they can go, Goten didn't think twice of what the saiyan was saying. He had his normal cheerful grin as he skipped to the warrior, and he stood before him.  
  
He tilted his head to the saiyan, and the king glared down at the child. Only mere slits his eyes were.  
  
Goten gave a smile, "Are you hungry?"  
  
The king forgot about keeping his 'bad man' look on as this innocent child asked him a simple question. "Wha?"  
  
"Are you hungry?" asked the child again. The king snorted as he turned his head away from the child. Why was this hybrid asking him such idiotic questions? "Because I get grouchy whenever I get hungry." The king looked at the child from the corner of his eye.  
  
"I'm not grouchy."  
  
Goten gave the famous Son Grin® as he placed a hand behind his head. All adults around glanced at each other. What was Goten doing?!  
  
"You are too! And I think it's because you're hungry," the child floated eyelevel to the king. "But don't worry! My mom makes the best food around! It always cheers me up!" If possible, the child's grin grew. How could anyone resist his cute innocence?  
  
The king's face became totally emotionless as he sat there still thinking of the child's words. Gohan, about to bring his father away from the saiyan king was stopped by his father, who placed a hand of his shoulder. He shook his head as he looked back to the two.  
  
King Vegeta didn't get it. Here was this child, a small carefree child, come up to him and stated something completely obvious... But then... did not use the words mockingly as he was tied down into chair, completely vulnerable to the adults attacks. He looked to the child, who seemed to be waiting patiently.  
  
"Maybe... your right..." muttered the king as he stared at Goten. There was just something that you couldn't get mad at him for... The young saiyan turned to his mom cheerfully.  
  
"Momma, could you make our favorite?" Chichi nodded her head as she smiled to her youngest and agreed, soon taking a trip back to the kitchen.  
  
Then Goten turned to Bulma who held the key to the king's freedom. She was convinced to release the king, in some strange way... And surprisingly, the king stood up, rubbing his writs but acting civilized. Well... as civilized as saiyans could get.  
  
Goku shook his head as he picked up his youngest son. He gave his famous Son Grin® and the child returned it. Goten had a gift, and he was glad that it could be used for peace instead of destruction as many gifts had been used before.  
  
This was a hard chapter to write... I must admit that... but please tell me what you think about it. It would be greatly appreciated! 


	6. Kids Grow Up

Chapter 6  
  
Things seemed to go back to normal as the picnic continued. The two new saiyans, however, tried to keep out of the conversations and excitement as Vegeta and Piccolo. They did listen on though since they were able to understand this foreign language, all thanks to Bulma's new invention.  
  
Bardock watched his son, Goku as he continued to talk to some of his friends, mostly Krillin, Yamcha, Tien, and his son, Gohan. He couldn't understand how he could be having this much fun, and carefree conversation. It was indeed strange for a saiyan warrior, as he should have been, to be completely emotionless than laughing as hard as he could.  
  
"What are you telling the guys, Goku?" asked his wife, Chichi, who walked up behind him with a basket in her hands. It seemed to be filled with cookies.  
  
Goku rubbed the back of his head as he began explaining, "About the first time we went on a date. And when I promised to marry you." He gave a cheesy grin.  
  
Chichi's eyes began to sparkle as she brought a balled fist to her chest. "Yes, I remember that. It was so romantic! And we were only kids."  
  
Goku gave a hardy laugh, "Yes, and look at us now. We are happily married, and have two wonderful kids." Chichi gave a smile.  
  
"I know! It's just like a fairytale! It even includes the action of fighting and sacrificing of lives for innocent people too. Which reminds me... You better not die on us again!" exclaimed Chichi as she walked to the other side of the room in a huff.  
  
"Happily married, you said?" asked Krillin with a sneaky grin. Goku laughed as he rubbed the back of his head.  
  
"Yes, happily married!"  
  
Married... Bardock had no clue, whatsoever, of what his son was talking about. Maybe it was some weird Earth custom...  
  
"Hey Dad! Vegeta! Um... Vegeta's dad! Why don't you pull up a chair and join us?" he asked in his cheerful voice.  
  
"Kakarot, why would I want to do something like that?" asked the prince as he kept his arms crossed.  
  
"Oh come on!" exclaimed the saiyan, "I know you want to."  
  
Vegeta slightly choked. "What?"  
  
"Come on, and stop being so stubborn!" The prince mumbled something under his breath before he walked up to them and pulled up a chair sitting among the group. And, following the prince's example, Bardock also joined, and so did the king, but reluctantly.  
  
"And why exactly have you started asking questions about marriage?" asked the prince with a smirk, "Do you have a certain someone in mind?" he stated glancing over to Videl, who talked with some of the women on the other side of the kitchen.  
  
A feint blush could be seen on the hybrid's face as he gave a small nod. The men around couldn't help but chuckle. "When will the question be asked, Gohan?" asked Yamcha sipping on his beverage.  
  
"Well... um... you see..." stuttered the young adult as his blush began to brighten. Gohan pulled out a small black box, and briefly brought it up for the men to see, "I t-think I'll ask her soon..." He quickly put it away.  
  
The human men, including Goku and Vegeta had a smug look on their face till they began to hoot and holler cheers to the teen. Of course, they stated nothing of the ring and his plan to propose. They would try and keep it a secret till Gohan asked the question.  
  
"Any why exactly is there so much excitement here?" asked a female voice behind Gohan. The hybrid saiyan turned around and looked up to come face to face with Videl. She gave him a warm smile and in response, he gave a nervous chuckle.  
  
"Um..."  
  
Videl just stared at him, "Why is it that I have this feeling you will try and lie out of it?" Gohan gave her his innocent puppy eyes, but she gave him a look, which basically told him 'the eyes aren't working...' "Come on Gohan, tell me. I'm going to find out anyways."  
  
Gohan sat there in thought for a moment, before he looked to the other men. All with smirks. He looked up into Videl's eyes as she waited for his response. "I guess you're right about that..." He reached into his pocket.  
  
"Videl, ever since I first met you at High School, I thought you were the prettiest and nicest girl there," he started off with a blush staining his cheeks once more, "And I grew to love you as I got to know you better..."  
  
The young adult went down on one knee. Videl watched Gohan, and her knees seemed to go weak. "G-Gohan?"  
  
Everyone stopped what they were doing to watch; the room seemed deathly silent till Gohan spoke.  
  
He continued as he pulled out the box and opened it, revealing a diamond ring, "What I'm trying to say is... Satan Videl, will you marry me?" Many gasps around the room were heard; Videl placed a hand over her mouth and a small sob left her lips.  
  
Gohan looked up to her; he was very, VERY nervous, almost fearful.  
  
Videl leaned down and kissed Gohan on the lips before everyone. The little kids in the back began to gag and choke.  
  
"Get a room!" exclaimed Trunks.  
  
The young couple came up slightly blushing, and Videl was able to 'sneak' Gohan a hug. "Yes! Yes, I will marry you!"  
  
Almost everyone in the room stood up and clapped or cheered at the new engaged couple.  
  
Bardock looked to his son, and poked him on the shoulder. Goku looked back as his father asked, "What is 'Marry'?"  
  
Goku grinned widely as he answered, "Marriage; my son and his girlfriend are going to become mates! Isn't it great?!" The earth-raised saiyan went over to the couple to congratulate them.  
  
"Mates?" asked the saiyan king as he stood up to watch them. Bardock gave a smile as he folded his arms.  
  
"I guess so..."  
  
§±§±§  
  
Short chapter... I know... And I hope this update didn't take too long... As some may know... I have this new fic out... 'Rain, Rain, Go Away...' major Gohan torture fic... And it's doing VERY well... which I'm somewhat surprised... -; If you haven't checked it out, I guarantee that you'll like it! But for now... please review for this chapter. It would be greatly appreciated! 


	7. Stars

Chapter 7

§±§

Bardock lay awake in his bed. He couldn't help but feel... threatened. He didn't know what this feeling was. Ever since he began to have this cursed gift of seeing the future it didn't show anything good. If only there would be a happy future he could witness...

No.

Not this time.

There was a threat. It seemed much larger than this 'thing' his son and the saiyan prince talked bout at the dinner table earlier. There was something called... Kid Buu. It sounded like it resembled 'chewing gum'- what ever that was. But let's not get off track.

His son, Kakarot, spoke of all the battles he had been in ever since he first met Bulma- Vegeta's mate. It was incredible how most of these friends stuck to each other in times of need when they were enemies of each other. Now, they were best friends and almost inseparable.

Bardock raised a hand up into the air to examine it. He couldn't explain it. It was too much to ask for a family to back each other up in some situations back on Vegetasei. They were usually broken up into different squads depending on power levels. The king usually decided the crews. Bardock was lucky with the group he received. They all worked in harmony; all were extremely powerful and were willing to do the impossible.

But now...

"They're gone," muttered the saiyan as he brought his hand down. It gently lay on the sheet-covered mattress.

He was very surprised at the luxuries that some of these people were able to have; sure, nothing like this was heard of. Never would a third class warrior be able to see the king face to face or know the monarch's personally. Nevertheless, have them as a close family friend!

Bardock assumed it was his son who was able to achieve the impossible, as his did with his missions. Kakarot lost his memory- from what the scarred picked up at the dinner conversation- and he has been protecting it from evil ever sense! Him and his family have brought this duty to themselves.

'Now... Kakarot and Prince Vegeta are allies... friends; they are willing to protect those who are of their circle of family and friends... along with total strangers and innocent aliens! It is so bizarre to think of such a thing!'

Yet... it wasn't.

Currently in his lying position, Bardock looked out of his window noticing a moonless sky. Oh, how he missed seeing the moon in its different phases. Yes, Saiyan's did revolve their schedules and traditions around the phases and fullness of the moon... but now... it seemed this planet was one of those planets in which didn't have the glorious moon.

It was truly a shame.

Slowly rising and soon sitting in his bed, Bardock looked around the darkened room- only being lit up but the bright shining stars along with the soft glow of streetlights.

He had never been on a planet with so much activity. It was almost as if these humans were so uptight; they needed to slow down with things...

Bardock couldn't help but wince every once in a while when a hocking car would pass by the large building and make noises with would keep him up. The saiyan felt that this would also keep up his highness... along with the others of saiyan blood.

Standing up, now, Bardock stretched his muscular arms and yawned widely as he began his way to the entrance of the room. For now, this was only a one-room apartment- with a bed and bathroom attached. Vegeta's wife promised a better room by the end of this week; she was taking the time to have it remodeled along with other multi-roomed apartments in this complex. Bardock just insisted on having this room. It was something similar to home, but it was much nicer. More comfortable it was also.

Bardock opened the brass doorknob and looked around the halls trying to remember which way led to the stairs. What was that Bulma stated?

He mentally slapped his forehead. 'Any way I would go would lead me to the staircase; this whole floor was circular.'

Bardock shook his head as he began to walk down the halls. 'I can be so stupid at times...'

§±§

Bardock couldn't help but have the feeling his son was close. It was almost like a parent trait a father had with his son. It was a shame that this older saiyan never saw his son grow into the fine man he was now.

"Hey! Pops!"

Bardock turned his head to the direction of the voice. He blinked noticing Goku waving him over to the roof of one of the labs outside of the complex. Levitating from his spot on the grass, he lazily flew to here his son was. He noticed two other people with his son.

It was the king and prince.

Bardock landed on the spacious roof and bowed his head to both monarchs. "You're highnesses... King; Princ-"

"There's no need for that, Bardock," replied the prince as he gazed at the older saiyan. "We're on earth, and here the titles don't matter any longer."

Bardock rose his head so slightly to notice the king lightly glare at his son's comfort around the third-class and 'weaklings'. But the son of the king just gave a smirk as he looked into the sky. "If you think of challenging me, old man, then you should prepare yourself for an butt kicking."

The king rolled his eyes as he looked back onto the sky.

"What brings you out here, dad?" questioned Goku as he leaned back against the concrete building. He too was looking to the stars, "Just can't sleep?"

Bardock took a seat beside his son. "Yeah."

"Is it a big change from space?" questioned the earth-raised saiyan.

Bardock nodded his head. "It is. It just seems very... busy with all these humans around."

"I know what you mean," muttered the saiyan prince still looking into the sky. "It was the biggest shock I had to over come when I first made this my permanent home."

Goku laughed as he sat up and turned to both saiyans. "I guess I have the bragging rights to say I have a peaceful environment with a home out in the woods."

Vegeta harrumphed, "Yeah, call it peaceful with that harpy wife of yours. I sill don't understand how you have your hearing in tact."

Goku rubbed the back of his head. "I know I might regret saying this later, but it might be because I have been dead for about seven years and I haven't heard her constant nagging, and recently brought back."

Vegeta loudly laughed as he closed his eyes. "You're wife WOULD kill you if she heard that!"

Goku smiled sheepishly. "Don't let her know I said that."

Vegeta's smirk widened, "I don't know Kakarot. It's good blackmail..."

Goku's eyes widened in horror, "You wouldn't be that cruel! Would you?"

Vegeta's smirk grew just a bit more. "Do you want to bet on that?"

"Not exactly..." muttered Goku as he awkwardly rubbed the back of his head. " I don't want another pan in my face. And I seriously doubt you would want one too."

"Who says I would get one also?" questioned the prince.

Goku eyed the prince in a serious manner. "She will attack you also when she has that cursed pan out. And!" Goku held up a finger, "You know very well she made it saiyan proof... so it's resistant to any ki attacks or tantrums we throw at it."

Vegeta's lip curled into a snarl as he crossed his arms looking into the distance. "I hate it when ever you're right, Kakarot."

The younger saiyan laughed, "You know that I'm not that big of an idiot as some others think I am. I am actually very smart."

"Then what's 1+1?"

Goku looked like a fish out of water when his mouth opened and closed as he faced Vegeta. Goku then lowered his eyes and scratched the side of his head. "Is it... 11?"

A LARGE, and I mean LARGE sweat drop fell from the side of Vegeta's face as his jaw went slack. "You can't be serious."

Goku laughed as he rubbed the back of his head. "No. The answer is 2."

The king noticed his son and the son of Bardock continue to converse with each other insulting one and challenging each other with different subjects. It was indeed a gift to become a friend with another saiyan since you never knew when they would be killed or destroyed completely in battle.

And it was the strangest thing... Maybe the king would have accepted the fact that his son became friends with the son of an elite... but a third class?

That would have been very laughable on any case at Vegetasei and most likely banned. But from what the older saiyan learned was these two were very much equal in strength, and very powerful continuously challenging each other. He watched them spar, and it was very much over his league.

'Maybe... things really have changed...'

It was just yesterday that he was ruling over a kingdom... and now it was as if several years passed... because his son sat before him arguing with the younger full-blooded saiyan about favorite colors. I have NO idea where that came from... but it did.

The king looked over, and he noticed Bardock staring off into the distance. 'I guess it will be worth a try to try and gain a few friendships... and while on this strange planet.' He did have to push his pride away, but it wasn't like he was lowering himself down to the level of a weak human...

He stood up and walked to the saiyan, he looked down to him, and the king blinked. Why were there no pupils in this saiyan's eyes? And why is he just sitting there, silent as ever and still as a boulder in a canyon?

Goku noticed the king trying to gain the attention of his father. Goku smiled lightly as he looked to his father. "Hey, pops."

Goku looked into the saiyan's eyes.

Bardock's eyes were white.

"Dad?"

There was still no movement.

"Pop...?"

Nothing.

Goku jumped up and walked to the side of his father and lightly shook him on both sides of his arms. "Dad!"

There was still nothing.

Goku shook his head when he noticed no responses from the saiyan from the past. "Vegeta! We need to get Bulma up! Something wrong!"

The saiyan prince didn't need to be told twice as he dove from the tall roof of the building to zoom into his home.

Goku was scare, to say the least, as he continued to try and bring his father to the real world.

It was a shame...

They wouldn't realize he was having a vision till Bardock woke from it...


End file.
